Video distribution systems allow people and companies to upload videos for viewing by others. Some of the uploaded videos are monetized and some are not. That is, video distribution systems typically have monetization programs that allow video uploaders to generate income when their videos are viewed. However, some of the videos are not yet monetized, even though they could be.